


Fine

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Obliviousness, Oneshot, originally titled "i'm always fine", pre-serum steve, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt from anonymous asked: Imagine Steve telling Bucky he loves him for hte first time.





	

"Steve. _Stevie_. Wake up," Bucky whispered, shaking his shoulders slightly. He held the brown bag full of medicine in his hands, starting to get desperate when Steve wasn't moving.

"Don't do this to me," Bucky said, kneeling in front of him, still shaking his shoulders, "Don't- just forgive me for this, okay?" Bucky slapped Steve's cheeks, not to hard, and Steve spluttered awake, his eyelids drooping. Bucky physically relaxed, and he breathed out a relieved sigh. 

"Hmm," Steve murmured before breaking off into a coughing fit, and Bucky winced before grabbing the bag. "Buck?"

"Your medicine, you need to take it." He opened the bag, pulling out the bottle of pills. Steve attempted to lean up on his elbows, but ended up just laying back down.

"How'd you afford that?" Steve asked, sniffling as Bucky gave him a guilty look.

"You needed it," Bucky said, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna be fine," Steve said, wiping at his nose before he reluctantly downed two pills that Bucky put in his hands.

"Bottle says that they'll make you tired, so just sleep it off, okay?" Bucky stood up, putting the bottle in back in the bag before tossing it on the table. He grabbed a rag out of the sink, making sure that it was cool before he wrung it out. He walked over to Steve, sitting on the edge of the bed before he laid the rag on his forehead, trying to keep his fever down.

 

He hated having to do this every winter. Not because it was a waste of time, but because every time, no matter how hard he tried, Steve always almost slips through his fingers. He considers himself lucky every year, and hopes that the next year won't be as hard.

But it always is. And Steve, the stubborn bastard, always says that he's fine, covers his pain and fevers in the hopes that if he ignores it, it'll go away. And he stays awake, always checking on Bucky, as if he was the one who was sick.

"Sleep Steve. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm not tired. You need sleep too ya' know."

"I do, but right now, you're more important."

"No," Bucky stood up off the bed, sliding one of the bedroom chairs over to the bed.

"If you sleep, then I'll sleep too." Steve gave him a weak smile, and nodded, his eyelids already immediately dropping once again. _Always more tired than he lets on._

"Good," he said, shutting his eyes as he slid under the blankets in order to feel a bit warmer. "I love you- "

Bucky perked up, staring at the already asleep Steve. _"I love you''_? Bucky shook his head to himself, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Just the fever," he whispered, laying his head on the bed, dozing off quickly, oblivious as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
